Odd Behaviour
by Paperclip-Assassin
Summary: A crime scene changes everything and turns team Gibbs upside down. Two agents find themselves trapped in a world scarier than they ever imagined. A world where Gibbs drinks tea. very AU and based on a dream I had recently. Humor/Romance/Mystery
1. A Norwegian Tea Party

**Hello there :) it's me again...sooner than expected.**

**Following story is based on a dream I've actually had a couple of nights ago. It was sooo funny, I couldn't believe the crap my subconciousness made up! But I seriously _loved_ it.  
><strong>

**Read for yourself. **

**Since it's a dream, there are some things I don't really get myself. The body, for example, was nowhere to be seen, I just knew it was there...you know, when you just have that _knowledge_ in dreams? And also the characters are OOC. It's a dream! **

**Yeah, so that's all perfectly crazy.  
><strong>

**Also this will be a two-shot, since I just couldn't pack everything into one chapter. And I wrote this without auto-correct, so if you find any mistakes - they're all yours ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: The storyline's mine...the characters aren't. Hey, it's a start, right? ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS HQ, Thursday 12:50 p.m.<strong>

It was a normal day at the office for the members of team Gibbs. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened and so they were just typing away on their computers and/or working cold cases. Even though that wasn't unusual for a day without a murder, there was something strange about the silence that filled the squad room. The only sound was the soft clicking of keys. There was no sipping of coffee, no klingon swear words and no teasing between two very secial agents. It wasn't unpleasant, just unusual.

The silence was broken when the cell phone on Special agent Leroy J. Gibbs' desk rang. He immediately answered it, not bothering to look at a caller-ID or whatsoever. He was Gibbs after all, he always just knew what was going to happen next. Sometimes his agents wondered why he even bothered to pick up his phone. The three of them were already waiting for the official order when their fearless leader hung up his phone again.

"Dead Marine at Norfolk, grab your gear!" their boss huffed in typical Gibbs-fashion. He threw the Sedan's keys at his Senior Field Agent, who caught it with ease, smirking at his former-Israeli-now-American partner. She was glaring at him, and he was sure that he'd just given her the keys a few years ago, but now this look she gave him just didn't scare him any more. At least not officially.

"Gibbs, why does he get to drive the car?" Ziva asked with slight annoyance in her voice while the team got in the elevator.

"Order from the Director. NCIS just can't afford another crashed vehicle and since your statistic of those is unusually high, Agent David, DiNozzo's gonna drive. Got a problem with that?"

Ziva shook her head and got quiet for a moment while Tony and McGee had hard time to keep themselves from laughing. "Good." Gibbs said and they all got into two seperate cars. He and McGee took Gibbs' car while Ziva and Tony drove off in the Sedan, Ziva sulking on the passenger side.

**Crime Scene, 13:34**

Something about the crimescene bothered Ziva a lot. It was the same as with the squad room earlier. Everything just seemed...off, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was exactly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs. "David - bag and tag, DiNozzo - pictures, McGee - you're with me!" he ordered and walked off, followed by the Probie-no-more, into the direction of the nearest house, where a figure could be seen at the window. That was the next thing that was more than odd. The streets were completely empty except for the agents' cars. There were no people around to watch the crime scene, not even the neighbours seemed to have noticed...but then they didn't seem to be home.

"So, got any plans for the weekend, Zee-vah?" Tony asked and took a picture of his partner's butt while she was taking finger prints off the gun, which supposedly was the murder weapon.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do have plans." she answered, continuing with her work while she knew it was driving Tony berries (or was it nuts?) that he didn't know what those plans were. She watched him from the corner of her eye, grinning inside with the satisfaction of bothering Tony DiNozzo by keeping him out of her private life.

"Do these plans include a bubble bath and a book?" her partner asked. Damn, why did he have to know her so well?

"No." she lied, glad that she was a trained Mossad agent after all and that he - judging by the disappointed frown on his face - believed her.

"Do you have a date?" he tried again, obviously trying to hide the jealousy in his voice, which was always present when he asked her about guys. She almost felt bad for lying to him. Almost.

"Maybe...but if I did, it would be none of your business, Tony." she said and left the room.

"Of course it's my business. I'm your partner, I gotta protect you from creepy stalkers and guys like that." he defended himself and took the first useful picture of the body.

"Well you could start with yourself." she said and re-entered.

"Ouch, Ziva, that hurt!" Tony said...and he actually sounded a bit hurt there. It almost made Ziva regret her teasing words, but she figured that it was okay, since she wasn't really going on a date.

Just then Ducky entered the house, Palmer right behind him. "Hello my dear friends...whom have we got here?" the scottsman asked, while he got the liver probe out of his bag.

"Until now it's a John Doe. McGee hasn't yet used his fancy fingerprint-machine." Tony informed their M.E. "Cause of death is probably that gunshot in his chest."

"Why do you even need me?" Ducky asked in amusement. "Time of death is aproximately five to seven hours ago. As for the cause...the seemingly obvious is not always the right, I'll need him on my table to say more."

All of a sudden Ziva's phone started buzzing and she tried to get it out of her pocket, only succeeding when it had stopped ringing. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Growing tired of those cargo pants of yours?" Tony asked with a cheeky grin, only annoying her further. "Because I sure am." he winked at her suggestively. She walked over and punched him on the shoulder. _Hard_.

"Shut up, DiNozzo!" Ziva exclaimed and walked over to stand by the window.

"C'mon, Ziva. It was a joke!" Tony said, trying to calm her again, but he was interrupted by his own phone buzzing. Unlike his partner he had it out in a second, grinning at her in triumph. She snorted with annoyance in return.

"DiNozzo?" he said.

"Why isn't Ziver answering her phone?" Gibbs huffed on the other end.

"She couldn't get it out fast enough. And why'd you call her first? I mean I'm the Senior Field Agent."

"Oh, so you speak Norwegian too, now?"

"Uh, no boss, I don't..."

"Thought so. Now get Ziva on the line!" Gibbs ordered louder than necessary. Tony did as he was told. Ziva took the phone from his hands and started talking hushedly, leaving the room when she felt Tony's and Palmer's gaze on her. Tony helped Ducky and Palmer with the body. When he returned, his partner was still on the phone, and since no one was there to stop him, he just leaned against the door frame and listened to what she was saying, although it didn't make much sense to him.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" Ziva asked in confusion. "No, I believe you, McGee, it is just...odd. But then, maybe she said something different alltogether, I mean I have only been learning Norwegian for a couple of months now...Yeah, I'll wait." She was silent for a moment before the conversation continued. "...I am not sure, but I think I have heard that before...maybe it's a coinci-" she was cut off "...no such thing as coincidence, I know." It was silent again as she listened to the person on the other end, which was most likely Gibbs. "Yes, we'll be right over." she finally said and hung up.

When she stepped out of the room, Tony pretended to not have listened to a word, but wasn't really successful, as Ziva raised an eyebrow at him. "You were eaves-dripping, weren't you." It wasn't a question.

"It's eaves-_dropping_, and no I wasn't." he defended himself, only causing her to roll her eyes at him and walking out the front door.

"Now, you coming or what? Gibbs wants us over there." she called over her shoulder when Tony didn't follow her straight away. He snapped out of his thoughts and jogged after her to join the team in the house accross the street.

**House across the street, 14:07**

When the partners entered the cottage-like building they were greeted by a strange smell. Neither Tony, nor Ziva could keep themselves from crinkling their noses in slight disgust. The air was filled with a stench that appeared to be a mix of fish, withered flowers and Tony's old tennis socks. It immediately caused Ziva to slap him on the shoulder.

"When was the last time you washed your socks?" she hissed, covering her mouth and nose with her left hand amd moving the right to her Sig.

"As much as I hate to disappoint you, Ziva, that smell is definitely not coming from me." Tony answered, mirroring her gestures before coughing twice.

"How could Gibbs and McGee have lived through half an hour in here? That stench is killing me!" Ziva complained.

"What stench?" a voice came from behind the pair, where a narrow hallway led to an even narrower bedroom chamber.

"You gotta be kidding me, boss. Are you seriously not smelling anything?" Tony exclaimed in frustrated wonder, throwing his arms in the air. He quickly re-covered his mouth when the stench got even more excrutiating by the minute.

"Nope. Follow me, some translating needs to be done." said Gibbs and led the way to the living room.

"What about McGoogleTranslate over there?" Tony asked with slight amusement as they walked through the door. McGee looked up at the use of a new McNickname and rolled his eyes.

"No electronic devices would work in here...except our cell phones. I got no idea why." He took a closer look at his co-workers and a frown appeared on his face. "Why are you covering your mouths?" he asked.

"Because the stench in here is almost unbearable!" Ziva spoke up in anger. The smell was making her dizzy and she had a hard time keeping everything around her in focus.

"Stench?" McGee raised an eyebrow. "Do you smell anything?" he asked Ducky and Palmer, who were sitting on a white hollywood swing in the left corner of the room.

"No, I actually find the smell in here quite appealing, Timothy. It reminds me of my time in Canada when I spent my time in a wooden cottage in the woods with a couple of lumberjacks..." Ducky said and sighed happily as he remembered the good ol' times and took a sip from the cup of tea he was currently holding.

"I don't smell anything bad either. It smells a bit like one of Breena's herb baths, but it's nice. What's your problem?" Palmer spoke up and snuggled into the light pink cushions, mirroring Duckys actions.

"You done with that little chat?" Gibbs asked. When everyone nodded he turned to Ziva. "Go talk to her yourself..." he pointed at the window, where a dark figure was sitting and watching the team with interest. Neither Ziva nor Tony had noticed her before.

The Israeli approached the eldery looking woman cautiously. It wasn't that she was scared...it was just that feeling again, that something was extremely wrong. And the fact that her head was spinning from the biting stench sourrounding her didn't help.

"Hello. My name is Ziva David." she introduced herself in Norwegian. "This is my team. We're from NCIS."

"What does it stand for?" the woman asked.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, we investigate crimes involving the Navy. A lieutenant has been murdered across the street. Have you witnessed anything suspicious?" Ziva was glad she had gotten the Norwegian dictionary along with her course, otherwise she would've had a hard time on explaining this to the woman.

"No. Haven't seen anything, haven't heard anything." the woman said and looked over Ziva's shoulder. "Your boyfriend is wondering when you learned to speak Norwegian so well." she added with a smile. "He's rather fond of your skills."

"He is not my boyfriend. We are work partners." Ziva said a bit harsher than necessary.

"Are you sure he feels the same way?"

"Definitely." Ziva felt her stomach drop at her own words...was it disappointment?

"Yes."

"What?"

"You are disappointed."

"I do not know how you do that, but I'm asking you to stop. Who are you, anyway?" Ziva was really getting creeped out by that strange woman in front of her.

"They call me by the name of Hedda Hakonsen. I am a witch."

"Of course you are..." Ziva stared at Hedda in disbelief. The woman needed a psychiatrist. She turned back to the team, meeting Tony's intrigued gaze. "Gibbs, we can't take her seriously. She just told me that she's a witch."

Tony could barely stop himself from grinning. "A witch? How long have you been learning Norwegian for again?"

"He's got a point David. Are you sure that's what she said?" Gibbs threw in. He, too, was now sitting on the hollywood swing, right between Ducky and Jimmy.

"What are they saying?" Hedda asked, causing Ziva to turn back to her again.

"They do not believe what I tell them. And neither do I, actually." she was a bit annyoed by the lack of trust her team members had in her. After all she spoke nine languages, Norwegian being her tenth, and was fluent in most of them. But then again...a witch? Seriously?

"The human mind sometimes finds it hard to believe in the supernatural, Ziva. But I promise you, you will believe. And soon." Hedda smiled a mischievous smile and her face darkened slightly. It was enough to make Ziva shiver slightly in something that almost felt like fear. And suddenly it was all too much. The stench, the strange woman in front of her, the odd behaviour of her team members. Ziva felt her legs give in beneath her and she readied herself for a hard impact on the floor, but it never occured. Instead a pair of strong arms caught her, before everything went black.

**Living room, 14:34**

"Boss, she's been out for almost six minutes now. You sure she's okay?" Tony asked with concern in his voice. He wasn't used to a lifeless Ziva in his arms. Although the 'lifeless' part was the only thing bothering him. Holding Ziva in his arms was definitely something he could do regularly.

"Sure she is, DiNozzo. I didn't give her permission to pass out, she's got some explaining to do when she wakes up!" Gibbs said and took a sip from his bright pink tea cup.

"Stay cool, Tony. It's Ziva after all. She'll be fine in no time. Now take a seat, Hedda will surely give you some tea as well!" McGee said with a goofy smile and held out his own cup to the older agent.

"I don't want tea! I want _her_ to be awake and _you_ to stop acting like crazy people!" Tony yelled. He had no idea what was going on, but it creeped him out. "I'm going to take her outside...this stench is really killing me. And I'm sure her too. Have a nice tea break!" with that the Senior Field Agent swooped Ziva up into his arms and left the small house in a hurry. Outside he unlocked the Sedan and opened the back door, so he could lay his partner down on the back seat. Her head ended up in his lap, as he didn't find anything soft for her to lie on. He ran his fingers through her straightened hair and sighed. This was getting far out of control. Gibbs having a tea break? Maybe Ziva had understood Hedda after all and she really was a wit-

He didn't finish this thought, because Ziva was starting to stir in his lap and slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked in confusion, getting up as fast as she could when she realized where she was lying.

"You passed out in there." Tony motioned to the house across the street "And then all of them started having a nice little tea party."

"That is...odd." Ziva mumbled.

"It's more than that! It's got creepy written all over it!" Tony exclaimed, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Yes, you are right. Maybe we should just...get the others out of there and drive back to the Navy Yard."

"And what about Hedda? We can't take her into custody..."

"We'll have to leave her here then. But please, let's just try to get out of...whatever this is." Ziva almost begged her partner. Her voice sounded so...scared. It was something Tony had never heard from her before. He wanted to reach over and hug her so badly, it caused him pain to hold back. But he knew that she wouldn't want that, so he just remained on his side of the car.

"Okay, come on, my little ninja. Let's play party crasher!" Tony said and got out of the Sedan. Ziva did the same thing, but she hesitated for a second before she walked around her side to stand next to him. He let his hand touch the small of her back to give her the comfort she desperately needed and when she relaxed the tiniest bit and leaned into his touch, he knew that he'd done something right.

"Thank you." Ziva whispered so low, Tony wasn't even sure he heard her right.

"That's what partners are for, sweet cheeks." he said and smiled at her. She nodded and started walking towards the small house again.

Just then an explosion shook the world all aorund the partners and in the next second Ziva was on the ground with Tony on top of her, protecting her from the blast. When she looked up again the house was burning in bright purple flames and then, for the second time that day, Ziva's world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to end it there, because that's when I woke up. But it was one of those dreams, that continue once you get back to sleep. It was just awesome!<strong>

**Also, I got no idea where _Norwegian_ came from...that was just...weird. And the 'witch' in my dream didn't have a name, I just added one for the story's sake.**

**I'll try to update the second chapter ASAP...if you want me to, that is.** **Tell me in REVIEW what you thought of this ;))**


	2. Everybody's Acting Strange

**Soo, here is the second part of my totally crazy dream. If you thought the last part was weird, then this will surprise you, because it's even more confusing. And do you know how hard it is to write down a dream? Well, very hard ;D I tried my best though...and of course I had to change some thing, otherwise it would just be too much crap.**

**Enjoy anyway ;D**

**Disclaimer: My dream...but not my team.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, Ziva's apartment, 05:07 a.m.<strong>

She awoke exactly 23 minutes before her alarm clock would've gone off and she was bathed in sweat. At first she wasn't even sure where she was. It wasn't that she hadn't had nightmares before, in fact she had them regularly. Her dreams sent her back to that hellhole of Somalia or her father almost every night, but this one had been different. It had felt so...real. The explosion, the crime scene...Tony's strong arms around her, his body covering hers...Ziva David snapped out of her thoughts immediately. She got up, rubbing her eyes and left for the bathroom to have a shower and relax a bit.

When she had blow-dried and straightened her hair it was almost six. She only had to be at work at eight, so there were two hours to waste. She made herself breakfast, consisting of two bananas and a cup of tea. Taking a sip she tried to remember details from her dream, but suddenly everything was gone. Ziva wasn't even sure if she hadn't only imagined it. The only thing she properly remembered was the team acting weird, and Tony being overly protective of her, which she found kind of sweet. Talking about sweet...since when did she put sugar in her tea? It tasted horrible! With a disgusted grunt she poured the remaining liquid in her cup down the drain and threw the banana peels away.

Just when she started cleaning her kitchen out of boredom, her phone rang. Thankful for the distraction, she pulled it out of her jeans pocket...why wasn't she wearing her cargo pants? With a shrug she answered her phone.

"David"

"_Good morning...are you awake?_" an all too familiar voice asked on the other end.

"No, Tony...I am still sleeping soundly. What's up?" she rolled her eyes at his silly question, but couldn't stop the small smile which was forming on her face whenever she talked to her partner.

He was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Yeah _right...okay scratch that. How'd you sleep?"_

Now it was Ziva's turn to fall silent. Should she tell him she'd had a nightmare? The words came out before her brain could catch up with her action. "Not too good. I...I had a nightmare." Ziva hoped that he hadn't heard her voice break for a second.

"_Really? Whoa, that's weird...me too!_" Tony exclaimed. "_What_ _was yours about?"_

Ziva sat down on top of her dining table and sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "I do not remember...something about the team."_ And you_, she added in her mind. He didn't have to know that she was dreaming about him.

"_Zi, I know this is gonna sound really crazy, but I don't remember anything either. I just kinda know what is was about, but I don't know it at the same time. Doesn't make much sense, huh?_" he let out a frustrated sigh.

"I understand what you mean. But let's just talk about this when we get to work, yes? I need to clean my kitchen." she really didn't want to stop talking to him, but she was afraid that she might give away some of the steamy details of her dream if they kept talking. Wait...there were no steamy details, just him lying on top of her, protecting her from an explosion. Was she getting crazy?

"_Um, sure. Do you want me to pick you up?_"

"No, thank you Tony. I am perfectly able to drive my own car."

"_I just thought-"_

"Bye, Tony." she ended the call and went back to cleaning her kitchen. Until her vacuum cleaner got stuck in her oven, that was. "Great." she mumbled to herself, trying to get it out. When she couldn't she just decided that it was time to get to work anyway, so she got her keys, put on her biker jacket and left the apartment.

But it just seemed to be a very bad day for Ziva David. At first she dropped her key and a magpie almost stole it, but luckily Ziva was faster. Then she tried to unlock her car, but it wouldn't work. When she took a closer look, she realized that she had taken the wrong key with her. She wondered if she should ride her motorcycle to work, but decided against it because she was sure that Tony would want to ride it. And that was not going to happen. With a sigh she walked back to get the right key. But she couldn't find it anywhere. That was strange, for she usually had them on the small table next to her door. Ziva had no other choice, so she pulled out her phone again. He answered after the second ring.

"_How may I be of help, Zee-vah?_"

"Can you pick me up? I cannot find my keys." She was a bit embarrassed by that fact and glad that he couldn't _hear_ her blush.

"_Sure thing. I'll be there in ten!_" he sounded oddly excited and for a moment Ziva thought about cancelling again, because excited Tony was her favourite and after her dream she wasn't sure if she could hold back her feelings. Stupid dreams...Why couldn't she remember anything but Tony?

"_Ziva?_" She snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that he'd said something.

"Sure...I'll wait downstairs."

"_Cool, bye Zi_." She could hear the smile in his voice and it made her feel all warm inside. Maybe the day was going to get better after all. She grabbed her sunglasses from a little shelf in her living room and slowly made her way downstairs again. There she sat down on the steps just outside the door and waited, enjoying the morning sun. It reminded her a bit of when she was growing up and she and Tali would run around in the streets of Tel Aviv before school. They'd often have breakfast on steps just like these and tell each other funny stories.

**NCIS HQ, 08:15 a.m.**

"I cannot believe it started raining! I mean one moment the sun is out and the next rain is pouring down." Ziva complained when the partners got out of the elevator. She was wearing one of Tony's rain coats, which was far too big for her, but she loved it's smell. And it had kept her mostly dry.

"I knew you weren't listening! I told you on the phone you should wear a raincoat because the weather forecast in the radio said it would rain cats and dogs all weekend." Tony explained smugly and dropped his bag next to his desk before he sat down. Ziva did the same thing before she looked around the bull pen.

"Where is everyone?" she asked and raised an eyebrow. They were late, so Gibbs and McGee should be there already. But both desks were empty. When Ziva took a closer look at Gibbs desk her eyes widened which didn't go unnoticed by Tony.

"What?" he asked and followed her gaze. He, too, was surprised at what he saw. "Ummm, did Abby give them to Gibbs?" he asked and got up to take one of the little scull-shaped sculptures in his hands, Ziva was standing behind him and looked over his shoulder. They definitely looked like Abby's taste, but why would Gibbs have them on his desk?

"Whataya doing at my desk, DiNozzo?" a familiar voice huffed from behind the agents, but the voice didn't match the words.

"Hey Abbs." Tony said and turned to face the world's happiest Goth. Her expression confused him. Her eyes were piercing and serious...just like Gibbs' usually were. He just took it as one of her moods and shrugged it off. "Where's Gibbs and McGoo?" he asked.

"It's still 'boss' for you, DiNozzo." Abby said and slapped poor Tony on the back of his head. "Leroy's down in his lab and the Director's up at MTAC, although I don't see why it would be of your concern." With that Abby sat down at Gibbs' desk and took a sip from her coffee, only confusing the agents further. "David, got anything on the case?" she asked after a minute.

Ziva rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay, Abby, it was funny in the beginning but now you are getting creepy." Abby stared back with raised eyebrows.

"You wanna be working cold cases, Agent David?" she asked. Tony shook his head in confusion and stepped away from the desk, taking Ziva's hand in his and dragging her along with him.

"I apologize for my partner..._boss_. We gonna go down and see if _Leroy_ has something, right Ziva?" he just decided to go along with Abby's game and winked at Ziva. She understood, but couldn't get a word out, because their hands were still joined and she didn't trust her voice, so she just nodded.

"Good...and I hope you're done playing grab-ass once you're back." Abby called after them, causing both agents to step a metre apart.

In the elevator Tony looked down at his partner and chuckled."Well...that was interesting." He said, but she didn't smile in return. The situation was just too...real. It hadn't seemed like Abby playing a trick on them. Not to her at least. But maybe she was just overreacting. When the doors opened no music could be heard, which wasn't surprising since Abby was up in the bull pen. They entered the lab to find Gibbs standing at the desk and typing away on a computer.

"Hello Gibbs." Ziva said cautiously, afraid that Abby wasn't the only one acting out of character. "What's up with Abby?"

"Ziiivaaa!" Gibbs yelled cheerily and turned to hug the more than surprised Israeli. "I don't know what you're talking about. Abby probably just stayed up too long, bowling with the nuns. You know our boss." Gibbs winked and turned back to face the computer screen. "You can tell her that the shell casings we found matched the suspect's gun."

"Okay Gibbs, I dunno what she did to convince you to go along with her weird role play, but please just stop! It's creeping me out, dammit!" Tony suddenly yelled. He'd watched Gibbs hop up and down in excitement for a moment and that was definitely something that scared the crap out of him.

"Aww Tony, it's cute how you're all concerned and everything, but seriously. Everything's perfectly normal. Now go and tell our fearless leader about the casings." Said Gibbs and shoved first Tony and then Ziva out of Abby's lab. Outside they exchanged a helpless look. Everything was just wrong.

Suddenly it all became clear to Ziva. Her eyes widened when she remembered her dream again. "Tony..." she whispered and a shiver went down her spine when he put a hand on her shoulder so she would look up at him.

"What? Ziva what is it?" he asked concerned and looked her directly in the eyes. She almost forgot what she wanted to say.

"I remember my dream. And do not laugh...but there was a witch. A Norwegian witch...and she promised me that she'd make me believe in magic. And I wasn't sure if I'd heard her right, because I'm not fluent in Norwegian."

"...so you think it wasn't a dream." Tony whispered and sighed. He had remembered bits and pieces of that 'dream' himself. Only now he was certain that it hadn't been a dream. Ziva nodded. "But if all of that really happened...how did we get home after the explosion?"

"I have no idea." Ziva whispered. "But we better get up to Gib-..I mean Abby, and at least pretend that everything is normal." She was startled when she felt Tony take her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's gonna be okay, Ziva." He said and lead her towards the elevator, keeping her hand in his.

**Bull pen, 10:03 a.m.**

Tony stood behind Ziva, who was obviously more shaken up than she wanted to show, and looked over her shoulder at her computer screen. She'd received an email from an unknown account and it said something he didn't like at all. But they didn't have time to talk about it any further because just then their 'boss' entered the room, followed by the Probie...Leon Vance.

"Hey guys." Vance said and sat down at his desk, starting a game of World Of Warcraft. "Have you been down in Leroy's lab today?" he asked casually. Tony decided to answer when Ziva showed no signs of doing so.

"Yep. We already told the boss everything he found out." It felt weird to talk to Vance like he normally would to McGee, but Tony already got in trouble for greeting 'Director McGee' with a casual '_hey Probie_.' He began to feel a strong hatred towards Norway...and witches for that matter. And the day went by far too slowly. Ziva felt his muscles tense and knew it was _her_ turn to calm _him_. With a simple touch to his arm she caused him to relax and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It was something they'd done a lot in the past hour. Touch randomly to calm the other down. And both felt that they were more than thankful for the other's company.

"Okay..." Vance said with the raise of an eyebrow. "You better keep that a secret." He motioned between Ziva and Tony "I mean if Sciuto finds out about you two breaking her precious rule 12, she's gonna rip your heads off. You can be glad she's not here right now"

"Oh no, Probie. There was no rule-breaking." Tony defended himself and glared at his former Director. He kind of enjoyed how Vance had the role of the Junior Field Agent and what he enjoyed even more was how this simple glare of his made the 'Probie' grow uncomfortable.

Vance cleared his throat and got up. "Whatever you say Tony. I'm gonna go see Gibbs. He's probably out of _Caf-Pow!_ anyway." With that he left.

Just then Abby re-appeared out of nothing and sat at her desk, glaring at Tony and Ziva. The Israeli realized that she and Tony really were too close, so she just pushed him out of her personal space. He got her clue and walked back to his own desk. An eerie silence filled the squad room. Tony cleared his throat and started to play Tetris on his computer.

After about fifteen minutes loud metal music started, startling both, Ziva and Tony. First they didn't know what was going on, but then Ziva realized that it was just Abby's cell phone ringing. "Sciuto." Abby answered it. "I'll send them down, thanks Minnie."

""Let me guess, boss. We gotta get down to the morgue?" Tony asked, getting up. When Abby nodded Ziva got up as well and ran to the elevator, glad that she didn't have to stay in that room any longer. Tony slipped in too just before the doors closed. Inside Ziva immediately pulled the emergency switch. And sat down in a corner, dropping her head in her hands. Tony dropped to his knees next to her.

"Hey...Zi..." he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers caress her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Tony went to stand again and pulled her up with him, wrapping his arms around her. To his surprise she didn't pull away, instead she wrapped her own arms around his waist and pulled him even closer. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest.

"I'm so scared Tony." She finally whispered. And he wasn't surprised, because she'd been acting un-Ziva like the whole day. What did surprise him was that she admitted to be weak in some way, which made her seem even stronger to him.

"We'll get through this...together." he reassured her and took a step back to turn the elevator back on. Ziva sighed heavily and nodded. When the doors opened Ziva stepped out with more confidence. She even entered the morgue first, but what she saw in there made her eyes widen again.

"Ah, Anthony! Ziva! I was already wondering where you were. I called Abby almost ten minutes ago." Minerva the cleaning lady greeted them in a familiar Scottish accent. "I belive it was the elevator again?" she winked at the partners.

"Yeah...we got stuck." Tony lied "So, what do you need?"

"Mr Fornell found a note in our dead lieutenant's stomach." The M.E. explained and held out an evidence bag containing a piece of paper to Tony. He took it and almost dropped it again.

"Mr _Fornell_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes?" Fornell stepped out of the shadows. "Do you need anything, Agent DiNozzo?" he asked, pulling off his gloves. Ziva giggled. The former FBI Agent looked ridiculous in Palmer's usual scrubs.

"Tobias, would you send this to Agent Palmer, please?" Minerva asked and handed a small box to her assistant.

"The FBI Agent? Sure..." Fornell said and walked out of the morgue. Waving awkwardly goodbye to Tony and Ziva. Ziva waved back and giggled again.

"You know, I sometimes think our dear Mr Fornell lives in his own little world..." Minerva said, but before she could start something like Ducky's stories, Ziva took Tony's hand and pulled him out of the morgue.

"Thanks Minnie!" she called over her shoulder, not waiting for an answer.

**Break room, 11:00 a.m.**

Ziva was staring at the sheet of paper on the table in front of her. She couldn't believe that all of this was actually happening and a small part of her hoped that she could just wake up from a bad dream. Again she ran her fingers over the paper. Tony took it from her and read it. Or he tried.

"What does it say?" he asked. "Please don't tell me that it's Norwegian."

"Then I won't tell you..." Ziva whispered with a small smile. But when Tony shot her an annoyed glance, she sighed and translated the words on the letter.

"It says '_Love will take you back home_' And it is signed by Hedda Hakonsen." She let out a frustrated laugh. "What did we get ourselves into this time?" she asked.

"I got no idea." Tony answered and put the letter back in the evidence bag. "But I think we should get back to Abby. If she's like Gibbs she sure as hell is waiting for us."

"You are probably right." Ziva said and got up. "But one more thing, Tony..."

"What?"

"Would you stay with me tonight? Please?"

"Of course Ziva." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

The rest of the day went by quicker than the two of them expected and soon it was six thirty and Abby told them they were done for the night. She herself left not long after that, leaving her agents in the rather dark squad room.

After another five minutes the elevator 'dinged' and Ducky stepped out, wearing a light blue apron and towing a mop bucket behind him. He started wiping the floor around the desk and Tony's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Ducky?"

"Oh, hey Agent Dinso. How are ya?" Ducky asked, chewing gum. Ziva got up and smiled at the old man.

"I like the real Ducky better." She stated.

"I dunno what you're talkin' 'bout, gorgeous, but thanks anyway. Now if you'll let me continue with my job..."

"We were just leaving, right Zi?" Tony said and they both left in a hurry.

**Ziva's apartment, 21:31**

Ziva sat on her couch and felt her eyes falling closed for the second time in five minutes. It was really time she got some sleep, but she didn't want to get up because Tony's arm was around her and he was sleeping soundly. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him, so she just stayed in place.

And that's when it hit her. She didn't want to let him go anywhere. She wanted him to stay, not only on her couch but in her life. Forever. She carefully tried to shake him awake, which was harder than she'd expected. When she grew tired of being careful she just pushed him off the couch. That did the job. He jumped up in surprise and glared at her.

"I don't want you to leave." She said.

"I wasn't going to! Why'd you think I fell asleep?" he yelled at her, angry that she'd woken him up.

"I did not mean that. I meant in general. I would like you...to stay."

And suddenly he understood. He knew what she was saying and it terrified him, but made his stomach flutter nevertheless. She was done balancing on the thin line between friendship and love and so was he. So he just stepped closer until he could wrap his arms around her.

"Are you sure?" he asked with the slightest doubt showing in his voice. But when Ziva looked up into his eyes he was sure that she was sure. And then nothing kept him from kissing her. So he did. He brushed her hair back from her face and leaned closer until his lips brushed hers. Then he pulled away half an inch to give her the chance to back out, but she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. A lot. Kissing Ziva was something Tony could do forever. And it was so much different when they weren't under cover. When the lack of oxygen drew them apart he let his forehead connect with hers.

"Zi...that was amazing..." he whispered in awe. She smiled at him and nodded, burying her face in his shoulder.

"It was. And I've wanted to do that for a very long time." She admitted.

"Well, come on. It only took us six years to figure us out." He laughed and kissed her forehead. She laughed as well.

"And a Norwegian witch finally got us together...how silly does that sound?" she said in between fits auf laughter. But suddenly she got really tired and couldn't hold herself up anymore. Tony noticed that and carried her in the bedroom where he lay down next to her and pulled her close, very tired himself. They fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.

**Saturday, Ziva's bed room, ****0****7:14 a.m.**

When Ziva awoke she felt a pair of strong arms around her, much like the ones the morning before. Only this time she was sure it wasn't a dream. And she felt happier than she had in a while. Why hadn't she acted on those feelings earlier? She had no idea.

"Morning, sweet cheeks." Tony mumbled sleepily and kissed the top of her head. "How'd you sleep?" He yawned and got up, rubbing his eyes.

"Much better than yesterday." Ziva said and rolled out of bed herself. "Want some ice cream for breakfast? I know, it's kind of weird, but it actually tastes better in the morning..." she asked while walking to the kitchen.

"Oh my god...I love you Ziva!" Tony called after her in excitement and ran after her but stopped in his tracks when he realized what he'd just said. Ziva turned slowly to face him, but the confusion he expected in her eyes was only there for a second, changing to utter happiness and love.

"I love you too." She said and walked back to kiss him. "That's why I'm offering my favourite ice cream to you."

The two of them laughed and just talked about random stuff while eating their ice cream straight from the container. But then Ziva suddenly went quiet. She put down her spoon and looked at Tony.

"I'm scared." She said. "I don't think I can take any more of this swapped body stuff. It's mostly because I never believed in magic or anything like that...this just turned my whole world upside down."

"I know what you mean...Gibbs-Abby was pretty scary." Tony shuddered.

"Do you mean Gibbs-acting-like-Abby or Abby-acting-like-Gibbs?" Ziva asked in confusion.

"Both actually. But I'm used to Abby acting weird...Gibbs was just _wrong_." He said while he went to throw his spoon in the trash. "Why the hell is your vacuum cleaner in your oven?" he asked in the middle of his action.

Ziva shrugged. "Yesterday morning I noticed how dusty it was, so I wanted to clean it."

"Oh." He said and threw the spoon in the trash. "I thought it was a new Thanksgiving recipe." Ziva playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's get to work and face our greatest fears, Tony." She said.

Tony nodded once, his face getting earnest. "Bubbly Gibbs, who drinks everything _but_ coffee."

**NCIS HQ, 08:24 a.m.**

When they arrived in the bull pen, the partners saw McGee walking down the steps from the Director's office, but when they greeted him with _'__Good morning, Director_.' He just gave them a surprised look. Also he didn't have a toothpick in his mouth, which was unusual for McGee-acting-like-Vance.

Later they went down to the morgue to visit Minnie-acting-like-Ducky and Fornell the autopsy gremlin. Much to their surprise neither could be seen down there. But after a minute Palmer entered the room, wearing his scrubs in the wrong way. When he saw them he smiled.

"Hey guys." He said and waved. Tony had never been so happy to see Jimmy Palmer's awkward wave. He could've hugged him. At that moment the doors slid open and Ducky entered the room, followed by Agent Fornell.

"-and that, Tobias, is why cats do not fly." He finished one of his random speeches.

"Interesting" Fornell said in fake interest. "Now could you please give me the remaining test results?"

"Oh, of course." Ducky said, smiled at Tony and Ziva and walked to whisper something into Palmer's ear.

Ziva had a huge smile glued to her face for the whole elevator ride back up and it wasn't only because Tony held her hand, but because everything seemed back to normal. Once back in the bull pen they saw Abby standing at McGee's desk. She seemed all bubbly and bouncy again, which caused Ziva to run over and hug her best friend.

Abby was surprised but hugged her back. "Hey Ziva. What's up with you? Are you feeling better?"

"Everything's perfectly fine. Why?"

"You still don't remember, huh? At the crime scene two days ago was an explosion and the blast hit you and Tony. Gibbs gave the two of you yesterday off. But I'm glad your okay now!" she squealed happily.

Just then Gibbs entered. And thank god he was drinking coffee. When Ziva had a look at his desk she saw that it wasn't his first that day either and exhaled in relief. Everything was back to normal.

"Good morning Gibbs." She said and went to sit down at her desk.

"Morning, Ziver." Gibbs mumbled in return and turned his computer on. Meanwhile Tony walked over to stand behind Ziva, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Do you believe we just made all that crap yesterday up?" he asked Ziva. She shook her head and when he looked at her with a questioning expression she pointed to her computer screen. There was a small yellow post-it note sticking on the top right corner and something in a foreign language – most likely Norwegian -was written on it.

"What does it say?" Tony asked.

"It says '_Well done_.'" Ziva translated with a smile and turned her head so she could kiss his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's it. That's the stuff I dream about. And I left the creepiest things out! I mean there was this guy in a chicken costume randomly appearing in the background and down in the morgue was my maths teacher yelling at the corpse to shut the hell up. Wtf, right?<br>**

**I really am a crazy person, huh? And obviously Tiva-obsessed ;D**

**Well, hope you're not scarred for life after reading this...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012!**

**xx  
><strong>


End file.
